


Sing Me A Lullaby

by Katrisse



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Live, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stellvester "Stell" Ajero, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idols, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Singing Lullaby, Smut, Top Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrisse/pseuds/Katrisse
Summary: Stell was really stubborn during his lover's birthday live stream with SB19. Ken planned on something like punishing Stell but instead, they both had the greatest time on his birthday.
Relationships: KenTell, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 9





	Sing Me A Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was inspired by a live stream from SB19. And a friend pushed me to do a story behind it hahaha, I had fun creating this though. 
> 
> If you liked it please share your thoughts with me.  
> Don't forget to give it a Kudos if this was your type hihi. ENJOY!
> 
> BTW. I like KenTell switches so I'll be putting some head-ups in my stories for who and what, positions they'll be going with.  
> xoxo

After Ken gave his greeting to all A'TIN that had greeted him, they all stood up and dance as the music played. 

They all said their greetings to Ken and goodbyes to the viewers. 

Ken turned to look at Stell who was going to stand up on the chair. Thinking 'what is this guy doing?' 

He manages to let that thought go until Justin got his attention. "Look at what your man is doing." 

"Hey! Stop that. Get down from there, you might fall."

"No. I have already fallen for you a long time ago. " Stell stubbornly whispered to ken as he played with his eyebrows. Ken was chuckling at his remark, but Stell kept swaying his body. The younger frustratedly sighed thinking what to do with his lover. He then shooked his head and continued dancing for the sake of the viewers.

"Hey, guys! We're still live!" A staff shouted out of embarrassment to those who were dancing at the top of the chair. Ken once again looked back and warned Stell. "If you still haven't got down from there, your gonna have a piece of me tonight."

Stell smirked at his statement and continued dancing on top. 

"Ken! Say goodbye to your viewers. I'll shot a photo for all of you." The staff assisted. Then after taking the photos, Ken asked if the live has ended. 

Ken thanked all of the staff that were behind this celebration and insisted to help them clean the room. After a little later, the process was finished fast and they were all ready to leave the place. 

By then Ken called Sejun who was busy packing his things up. "Sejun! Stell, and I will be going ahead." 

"Where are you two going?" Sejun asked 

"To my condo. If someone asks for the both of us, just call me."

"Alright, got it. Happy birthday again dude." 

Ken patted the man's shoulder as he thanked him. "Thanks, Sejun." 

After a while, Stell went to Ken and Sejun. "Ken let's go, I'm done packing up my stuff." 

"Good. Now let's go." Ken looked at Stell in his eyes and held his hands. 

"Have fun! But not too much fun to make Stell lose his angelic voice!" Justin shouted as he saw them heading out.

"Wow! I guess your mind is dirtier than mine. I never thought this day would come where you're gonna pass being pure." Josh knocked on Justin's skull as he laughed at him

"Yeah! I'll try to do that!" Ken shamelessly shouted back which earned him a pinch on the waist by Stell.

They all laughed as he said goodbye to their friends and staff as they get going. 

Timeskip— 

Ken opened his door and the man behind him went straight to his bedroom dropping his things on the nearest sofa. 

"I'm so wasted!" Stell said exasperatingly as he dropped his full weight on the bed.

Ken put all of his things down and followed Stell into the bedroom "You aren't supposed to get tired yet babe" Ken teasingly said as he pulled up his white hoody exposing his torso.

Stell smiled seductively and looked directly at Ken's eyes then down to his exposed body. Ken was walking slowly enjoying how fixated the other's eyes were on his body.  
“Birthday sex eh? We’ll have to make it a tradition baby.” his voice was teasing but there was a lustful undertone to it that made Stell shiver in excitement.

"Did my teasing improved, babe?" Stell licked his lips as he caught Ken's waist and pulled him closer. 

"Yeah, you got me hard there for a moment. You Rascal." Ken snickered. He leaned down guiding his chin for a heated open-mouthed kiss, their tongues rubbing together in a fight for control.

Without breaking their kiss, he held Stell's shoulders suggesting to lie on his back. 

Ken positioned himself on top of Stell, putting his knees on both sides of his waist, and sitting on his lap. Then Ken slowly leaned in and licked the shell of the older's ear. "As a punishment, I'll give you pleasure all night. I can't wait to see you cry and writhing under me." 

Stell shivered, feeling the chill of the younger's breath. Ken continued to move down and muttered to his neck "Is my present prepared?" 

With this, Stell let out a high-pitched gasp. "I'm always ready for you Ken." The heat where the younger was kissing is starting to prickle on his clothed skin with gooseflesh. 

Stell's reply made Ken blushed hard, he distracted himself by giving wet kisses to Stell's neck then trailing kisses down to the junction of his shoulder. 

Ken reached the hem of Stell's shirt and pulled it up. Showing the pristine body that was hiding under the gray sweater. While Stell sat up eagerly, removing Ken's trousers and undergarments, leaving him completely naked and grabbing his erection. 

"Mmh– I don't want to be the only one naked Stell." He looked at the older and devilishly smirked. 

Stell anticipated with a small smile when the other man moved down between his knees and began undoing the front of his trousers. 

Stell's head thrashed back against the pillow as he felt Ken taking him into his mouth and his hands went to grab the man's hair. Before bowing his head again, Stell interrupted "Wait Ken– That's AhH! That's d-dirty." 

Ken did not mind at all as he continued wrapping his mouth around his lovers' still hardening cock. Stell bites back a moan that builds in his throat. He loves it when his boyfriend loses himself in bed. 

Stell's breathing was heavier as he felt something forming in his belly. "Ken enough! I-I'm gonna cum, Ken!" 

Ken who's known to be stubborn didn't follow, but instead, he reached out for Stell's puckering hole. His saliva mixed with pre-cum was dribbling down making it softer. As Ken lazily traced the rim, he inserted his finger without warning. 

Stell shoot his eyes open and moaned louder. "KEN! Mmm.. too much!" His tears were now flowing with overstimulation. Ken inserted his other finger and another, stretching him to make it easier to take him in.

The last moan escaped from Stell's lips, and it was loud, heartfelt, and perfect. Ken let it drum in his ears, suddenly deaf to any other sound in the world. After swallowing everything he then pressed a kiss to Stell's hipbone. 

Ken pulled his fingers out and looked up, seeing his lover drained and soaked in sweat and tears. He reached his hands on Stell's face, wiping his tears. He kissed his lover on the neck again, biting as softly as possible. "Your so beautiful Stell."

Stell opened his eyes slowly and smiled genuinely at Ken. He caressed his soft hair and breathily whispered "Take me, Ken." 

The younger smiled back before leaning in for a kiss. Stell relaxed into the kiss as the younger dipped his tongue into Stell's mouth. Stell moaned, allowing Ken to explore his mouth. 

After some time, Ken lined himself up and pushed himself inside slowly. Stell gasped as he reaches for Ken's back. His body tensed up but he quickly relaxed his body to hug his lover a little tighter. 

Ken continued pushing into him deeply and whisper nothings but sweet compliments in his ear. 

His cock slides deliciously inside of Stell, hot and hard against his walls. "Do you like it?" Ken asked as he deeply groaned. 

"Mmhh. Ken, it feels so good AaHh!" Stell was whimpering in pleasure. He felt his eyes roll down on the back of his head when Ken moved faster and then took in all of his cock. His hands raking the large back as he hikes his legs up high on his waist. 

"K-ken faster. AH!" Stell mumbled between moans as he bites and kisses his neck. 

"Is it ok, my love?" He asked 

Stell nodded shyly, "Y-yeah." 

And with that, Ken began to pick up the pace and force himself deeper into his ass. He was groaning, himself, because of how tight Stell's hole was.  
Ken hit his prostate multiple times and jammed roughly into it, making Stell scream. His whole body clenched every time, and a few seconds later the older continuously clenched around him, milking his lover's cock and making him spill all his warm seed into his stomach. Stell's breathing quickened as he too let his orgasm shake his large frame, covering himself in come. 

Ken sat up, breathing heavily as he appreciated the man under him "Fuck, Stell, you're so beautiful, I love you, I love you." He hugged him tightly as the other wraps his arms around him. 

"I love you too Ken. Happy Birthday." Replied horsely.

After coming into their high, Ken carried Stell up and went straight ahead into his bathroom. He cleaned themselves and clothed stell with some of his clothes. 

They went back to the bedroom and positioned themselves comfortably. Ken's arms were around Stell's shoulders and the other's nose is on his neck, as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. 

Stell brought his arms up around his back and hugged him in return, keeping his nose in the fur of his neck where his freshly scented vanilla mingled with the warmth of his body. 

"Love, sing me a lullaby." 

Ken smiled softly and kissed Stell's temple. He sang Stell's favorite song "Best Part" which became his favorite since it suits Ken's voice and it calms him down. Ken started singing while combing his fingers through his hair. 

"I just wanna see  
I just wanna see how beautiful you are  
You know that I see it  
I know you're a star  
Where you go I follow  
No matter how far  
If life is a movie  
Oh you're the best part, oh oh oh  
You're the best part, oh oh oh  
Best part"

The End.


End file.
